Let's Skate!
by senshi moon
Summary: Kaito takes Haruto roller skating, and they see a person sleeping! Who is it? And what? Kaito used to be a roller skater? Short multi-chapter! Chapter 3: "I love skating at night. I can ponder about things that roam my head and analyze them deeply."
1. Accident

**I...got a 5 on my practice AP Exam! Yeah!...But I'm a little disappointed at the percentage, especially when I could have done better... Enough of that...I guess I owe you guys 20 diamondshipping fanfictions...This is the first one...The idea's origin at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

_'I love this!'_ Rio exclaimed in her head as she roller skated through the streets of Heartland City. _'I feel free! This is so fun! I should take Ryouga on my next trip...Knowing him though, he is not going to budge.'_ Rio sighed as she skated into the park.

Rio slowed down as she focused around her. _'Wow...'_ she thought. _'Is it just me or did the park became more beautiful? With the sounds...with the birds...with the-'_ Rio cut herself off when one of her skates got stuck behind a rock, which in turn caused her to trip.

"Oh-!" Rio fell harshly on the sidewalk. Unfortunately for her, she did not have knee pads nor elbow pads. She was fortunate to have a helmet to protect her head. But the rest of her body wasn't that fortunate. For a minute, Rio laid on the sidewalk. She looked around her body and found herself bleeding at her left elbow and bleeding at both her knees.

Rio grunted in pain. "Ugh...This hurts..." Then after that minute, she migrated to the grass that found itself right next to the sidewalk. Rio decided to lay there in the grass. "I'm going to lay here until the pain goes away..." And so Rio stayed on the grass for a long while...

* * *

"Hey nii-san! How am I doing?!" asked an excited Haruto to Kaito. Kaito had just bought his little brother these roller skates, and Haruto immediately wanted to try them out. So he took his little brother to the park to skate as much as he wanted.

"Fantastic Haruto," Kaito complimented as Haruto skated in front of him. Kaito watched as he skated almost perfectly. _'He barely put the skates on, and now he is skating like an average skater. If he keeps this up, he could become a professional roller skater in his teenage years...' _"You skate way better than I ever did when I was your age."

Haruto turned to his brother, skated towards him, and grinned. "Speaking of that nii-san, why did you stop skating? I remember watching you skate with a passion. You looked so happy..."

Kaito looked at him and patted his head. Kaito smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

Haruto smiled and began skating again. Kaito followed closely. "You sure did! So why? And don't give me _that_ reason."

Kaito lightly sighed. He knew that his brother would not let him off easy. "It's just...As I was skating one day, I tripped and fell hard."

Haruto's eyes widened as he faced his head towards his brother. "Really? But...I don't remember you having an accident like that..."

Kaito shook his head. "That _incident_ was not of importance Haruto. So don't worry about it. It's too late anyway."

Haruto frowned. He wanted to know more, but he also knew that his brother wouldn't budge. Then, something on the left side of his brother caught his eye. Haruto stopped.

Kaito also stopped as soon as he became aware that his brother also stopped. "What's wrong Haruto?"

Haruto pointed towards his brother's side. "I think I saw a person lying over there at the grass." Kaito turned his head towards were Haruto was pointing.

Indeed, there was a person lying there. Haruto turned to his brother again. "Should we go check to see if he/she needs our help?"

Kaito thought for a while. _'It could be a trap from someone...It could be someone dangerous...But it could also be someone in need...'_

Haruto watched his brother think. He sweatdropped. _'Nii-san. I think you're overanalyzing the situation. We should just go to see who it is...'_ Haruto began to skate towards the grass.

"Wait, Haruto!" Kaito called out, so his little brother would wait for him.

"Hurry up nii-san!" Haruto called back. He skated and made it to the grass in no time. When he saw who was laying on the grass. He widened his eyes.

"Haruto!" Kaito said as he went to Haruto's side. When he also saw the person laying on the grass, he hid his surprise. What is Ryouga's sister doing laying on the grass with skates on? And not only that, she was _sleeping_. Who does that in the middle of the park?

Haruto blinked a few times. "Nii-san...What is Rio-san doing sleeping on the grass?"

Kaito sighed and montioned Haruto to go on the grass. Haruto went on the grass towards Rio and sat down next to her sleeping form. "What are you going to do nii-san?"

Kaito turned to Haruto as he also bent down next to Rio's sleeping form. "Me? Wake her up. It's indecent to sleep in the middle of somewhere."

Haruto sighed. "Not that. I meant her wounds."

Kaito stopped just as he was about to shake her awake. He stared at Haruto then he focused his gaze on Rio. He saw that she had wounds in her knees. He sighed. If she had this many wounds on her knees, what about on her elbows?

Kaito went around Rio and saw that he was correct. Rio had a wound on her left elbow. If Kaito wasn't so stoic, he would have facepalmed. This event reminded him of-

"Nii-san!" Haruto suddenly called, pulling Kaito out of his thoughts. Kaito stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Look!" He pointed to Rio stirring. A while after she stirred, she opened her eyes. The first thing, or more like person, she saw was Kaito.

She blinked at him, clearly surprised that he was there. Then she noticed another person next to her. She turned her head to the person and blinked even more. This is not what she expected to see when she woke up.

"Hello Kaito...Haruto...pardon the instrution, but why are you guys here with me?"

Kaito lightly sighed. "You were laying in the middle of the park. Not only that, but you were sleeping. Do you know what could have happened to you if Haruto nor I have seen you?"

Rio glared while Haruto facepalmed. Why was Kaito so...Nevermind... Haruto spoke first. "Nii-san. You should have asked her if she was alright..."

Kaito shook his head. "No Haruto. She's capable of taking care of herself if she thinks that she can just sleep wherever she wants."

Rio glared deeply at Kaito. "I wasn't sleeping on purpose! I just laid here for a while, and before I knew it, I had dozed off. Is there anything wrong with that?!"

Kaito glared back. "Yes. There are many things wrong with you sleeping. First, your wounds should have been treated as soon as you had them. That decreases the chances you have of getting a virus or a disease. Second, someone passing by could have taken advantage of y-"

"Alright, alright! I get your point! Thank you for the lecture. You can leave now," Rio retorted as she began to sit up with Kaito's help.

Haruto smiled at Rio. "It's no use Rio-san. When nii-san lectures on taking care of one's own body, there is no stopping him!"

Rio twitched at Haruto. "R-R-Really..." Then she turned her Kaito, her expression now curious. "Why is that?"

Kaito sighed. Haruto just had to tell her didn't he? "People learn from their mistakes as they grow up."

Rio was clearly confused. But after she thought for a while, she understood what he meant. _'So he had been through the same thing huh...'_ Rio sighed and smiled at him. Without warning, she stood up.

"Thanks for the warning! But I still need to finish my skating! Bye Haruto! Kaito!" Rio said as she was about to skate towards the sidewalk. But something stopped her from leaving. Rio turned around to see that Kaito had her wrist in his hand. Rio suddenly had a feeling of deja vu. _'Has this happened before? I feel like this has been reused in stories over and over again...But that's just me...'_

Rio shook her head and focused back on Kaito. He was glaring at her, so she glared back. Instead doind anything to stop them, Haruto leaned back on his hands and enjoyed the show his brother and Rio-san were doing.

"You are not leaving anywhere with wounds like those. You could get hurt even more."

Rio stared at him confusedly. What was up with him? Must be from hanging out with Yuma all the time. Apperantly, Yuma's personality does rub off. Rio sighed. "This always happens to me. I'm used to it. Now could you please let me go. I want to continue skating."

Haruto playfully shook his head. "No can do Rio-san." Haruto carefully stood up. "Now that you have told him that your injuries occur everytime you skate, we are going to take you to the hospital!"

Rio widened her eyes. "WHAT?!" she bellowed. The brothers weren't fazed at all. Rio began to sweat nervously. _'Oh no! If they take me to the hospital, Ryouga will find out for sure! I have to escape!'_ Rio looked down at her wrist in Kaito's hand. Kaito noticed her action, so he stood up next to her. He gripped her wrist even tighter than that.

Rio squirmed. "Um...Could you please not grip me too hard?"

Kaito smirked. "I saw that look on your face. You will not be able to escape. I assure you of that."

Rio winced on the inside. _'...Remind me to never get on his bad side...Back on topic! Now how am_ I-' Rio smiled when an idea formed in her head. Well, not really of an idea but more of a rule. "But we have skates on!"

The brothers looked at her in confusion. "What?" Haruto asked.

Rio smirked, feeling triumphant. "Hospitals do not allow skates on their grounds. We can't go in because they are not going to let us!"

The brothers simultaneously blinked. Then at the same time, Haruto laughed while Kaito smirked. Rio stood glaring at both of them. One hand in hip because the other couldn't get out. "What?!" she angrily asked.

Haruto decided to be the one to explain to her. "Nii-san and I are well known in the hospital. Nii-san even _knows_ the headmaster. My brother can just explain the situation, and the headmaster will let us! Simple as that!"

Rio twitched. _'...This guy is one step ahead even when he doesn't plan something...He is someone to be jealous of...'_ "W-Well...I-"

"Rio." Rio looked up in shock when she heard Kaito say her name. "You will never be able to find a good enough excuse to get out of going to the hospital. I know you'll be lying."

Rio hung her head in defeat. Haruto smiled and took Rio's other hand. Rio looked at him. Haruto grinned. "Let's go Rio-san!"

Rio couldn't help but smile. She sighed again. "Yeah...I guess so..."

Kaito pulled her along with Haruto following behind. The two skaters skated while Kaito led them...

* * *

**Oh yeah! I'm back in the game!...What game? Ignore that please. Well, this was just meant to be a oneshot, but as I was writing, I suddenly got this whole new idea! This is going to be a multi-chapter story, at least 5 chapters but no longer than 10. I can assure that! This idea came from the exact same situation that happened to Rio. As I was skating on my sidewalk, one of my skates became slippery which cause me to trip. I hurt my knee and my elbow, but they weren't bleeding very much, so I was okay. I just laid down to rest, but I didn't go to sleep...Well either way...You guys know the drill, and I'll see you guys soon! ~Ja ne!**


	2. Her Passion, His Passion

***sighs* Hey you guys! Hisashiburi ne? I decided to write this because I am just tired of all the homework teachers decide to give us...Yeah...I'll just write something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

"Nii-san..." Haruto called once again to his older brother. Kaito looked at him.

"What Haruto?"

Haruto sighed. "Will nee-san be alright?" Haruto, Kaito, and Rio made it to the hospital. Immediately, they were attended because Kaito ordered it so. Now Kaito and Haruto, without his skates on, were waiting in the lobby of the hospital for news on Rio.

"She'll be fine. She is Ryouga's sister after all."

Haruto still looked unsure. "I...Nii-san...Why were you so worried about her? After she said she had injuries, you immediately decided to take her to the hospital...Why is that? Wait! Is it because you love her?!" Haruto asked with stars in his eyes.

Kaito shook his head. "Nothing like that Haruto. I do not love her. Nor does she love me back. The only reason I was worried about her is because I've been through the same thing as she has."

"Wha-" Haruto was about to ask his older brother at what he meant when the doctor came to them.

"Kaito-sama, Haruto-sama," the doctor bowed.

Kaito and Haruto stood up. "Yes sensei. How is she?" Kaito asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid to say that your friend will not be able to skate for a month because of all the injuries she beared before these injuries. And because of these injuries as well, of course."

Haruto widened his eyes while Kaito angrily sighed. _'I knew it.'_ "Are there any permanent injuries on her, or will they all be able to heal if she rests for a while?" Kaito asked.

"Those injuries are not permanent, thank goodness. Although, if she had continued skating with those injuries, then they would have had become permanent. Luckily, you guys brought her to the hospital in time."

Kaito glared. _'She is still a child...'_ Kaito looked at the doctor. "Where is her room?" he kindly demanded. Haruto looked at him.

"She's in Room 103," the doctor responded. Kaito was about to march over there when he felt a hand grab his hand.

Kaito sighed, though he did not turn around because he knew who it was. "What is it Haruto?"

"Nii-san...You were not able to skate anymore because you also had injuries that prevented you from skating..." It wasn't a question. Haruto, using all the clues, pieced together the story.

"You really are my brother. That's exactly the reason."

Haruto let go of his older brother's hand. "Nii-san. When you speak to her, try to be gentle."

Kaito shook his head and looked straight into his little brother's eyes. "No Haruto. I can't promise that." Without another word, Kaito stormed off to Room 103. As he walked, he thought, _'If she's anything like her brother, she's going to be stubborn on this topic...'_

* * *

Rio sighed and stared at the ceiling above her. She was laying down on the hospital bed the hospital provided her, bandages wrapped around her knees and left elbow, skates off (obviously). The doctor had just told her the news that she wouldn't be able to skate for a month, and she was completely devasted. Imagine! Not skating for a month...

_'Ugh...Why did this have to happen to me?! Not skating for a month is like not eating for a year!...This is all Kaito's fault! If he hadn't brought me here, none of this would have-'_ Rio's train of thought was interrupted when she heard the door to her hospital room opened. Kaito stood there, glaring at her.

Rio rolled her eyes and glared back at him. "What do you want?! Thanks to you, I can't skate for a month!"

Kaito didn't say anything. He stormed to her side and loomed over her. She looked at him and tried to glare harder at him, but the look in his face made her want to cower in fear. She frowned instead to try hide her fear. Kaito knew that she felt frightened. _'Good. She should be afraid.'_

"My fault?" he finally retorted. "Who is the person who does not take care of herself when she falls as she skates?"

Rio huffed. "Well. I never saw any necessity in reviewing my injuries. I mean, I just fall. It's not like the injuries are going to hurt forever."

Kaito glared at her, hard. Is she dense or something? Doesn't she understand the gravity of the situation? "Sit up," he commanded.

Rio shook her head. "Why should I-" She couldn't finish because Kaito had grabbed her arm and force her to sit upright. "Hey! Watch it!" she yelled, trying to wriggle free of his grasp and looking directly into his eyes. She was taken aback by the intense look in his eyes and immediately stopped struggling. "Kaito..."

Kaito sighed, forcing himself to calm down. _'She's fourteen...I'm eighteen...I need to remember that...'_ "Come with me," he demanded once again, tightening his grip on her arm.

Rio winced and tried once again to get free. Futile. Rio sighed. "Where are we going to go?" she asked, knowing that Kaito will just drag her there.

Kaito inwardly smirked. _'Well that was easy...Too easy...Does she think I'm a fool?'_ "You're trying to get me to let go, so you could run, huh?" Not a question even though it sounded like one.

Rio looked downwards, not willing to meet his gaze. "Not really...It was worth a shot though."

Kaito chuckled. "Let's go Rio. Tell me whether any of your injuries start hurting." Kaito pulled Rio up to her feet and began dragging her out of the room.

Rio huffed, "These injuries won't hurt me. _Ever_."

Kaito smirked but still faced foward as he walked. "Do you want to prove that?"

Rio stared at him in confusion. _'Now I can understand why Ryouga has a problem with him. What is up to?'_ "Prove it how?"

Kaito suddenly stopped which caused Rio to crash into him, hard. "Hey! What's your problem?!" Rio rudely exclaimed.

Kaito grabbed Rio's left elbow and twisted it as gently as possible behind her back. This caused Rio to scream in pain. Since they were walking through the halls of the hospital, she got numerous, concerned looks. "OWWW! Let go! Fine! You win!"

Kaito smirked and let her go. He began walking ahead. "Hurry up!" he called out, not bothering to see if she was following.

Rio sighed and slowly jogged to catch up to him. "By the way, you never told me where you are taking me..."

Kaito looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you really want to know?"

Rio rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know! Maybe that's the reason I asked!"

Kaito ignored her sarcasm, but answered her question. "I'm taking you to my former hospital hangout."

Rio knitted her eyebrows in both curiosity and disbelief. "Former hospital hangout? You used to be in the hospital..." And suddenly, Rio was able to piece the pieces together.

Kaito saw how her face reached realization and sighed. _'She finally figured it out...It's about time...'_ "Yes, Rio. When I was younger than you, I got into a terrible accident."

"What type of accident?" Rio asked, even though she knew the answer.

"The accident that took away my passion..."

* * *

***breathes heavily* Wow... I really now believe when I say this is only going to be 5 chapters...Next chapter will feature Kaito's story of why he can't skate anymore. Look foward to it! And I guess I won't be able to give you guys 20 diamondshipping fanfics this month...The most I can provide is two apparently...I hoped you like this chapter...And you guys know the drill! ~Ja ne!**


	3. His Story

**Here it is! The story you guys had all been waiting for...Kaito's story! The story of why he can't skate anymore... The accident that took his passion away...Well, let's see what it was...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

_My story? You want to know what my story is, the one that took away my passion? Well, that story is the one that I've loathed ever since it happened..._

"Kaito! Where are you going right at this hour?!" Dr. Faker asked to a little Kaito.

"I'm going skating," Little Kaito replied normally. He was dressed in normal pants and a t-shirt and decked his skating gear.

"In the middle of the night?! You are crazy! Go to your bed right this instance!" Dr. Faker yelled at his son who was ignoring him.

"Who cares? It's more fun to skate at night," Kaito retorted. Then he pretended to have a watch on his wrist. "Well look at the time. I have to go before it gets even later. See you!" Kaito said as he skated out of the front porch.

"Kaito!" Dr. Faker yelled as he began running after his son. Kaito looked back and saw that his father was catching up to him, so he skated faster.

"Look after Haruto!" Kaito yelled as he was finally able to skate into the distance, away from his father's sight.

"Kaito...!" Dr. Faker breathed as he stopped and panted. "Why...?"

* * *

Little Kaito skated, skated, and skated. As he skated, he looked around him to see the blaring lights of Heartland City. Since there was hardly anyone around him, Kaito let himself smile. _'Beautiful...'_ It was the moment when Kaito was about to turn the corner that lead to the park when he heard crying. Kaito stopped skating and looked around. He finally found the source of the sound. It, or more like he, was sitting on a bench. Apparently, he also went skating because he had his skates on.

Like a good person, Kaito skated to the boy. When he got there, he asked the little boy, "Are you alright?"

The little boy looked up and blinked. "Are you talking to me?"

_'Well is there anyone else around here?'_ Kaito thought, but instead, he answered, "Yes. Why are you crying?"

Stuttering, the boy answered, "I-I was s-skating with my m-m-m-mommy, a-and then we su-suddenly got s-seperated. I-I d-didn't realize u-until I fell down and s-scraped my knee!" The boy began crying again.

Kaito wanted to roll his eyes. Children these days (Even though you ARE one). They need to learn how to survive without their mommy's help all the time...just like he had. Kaito shook his head and began focusing on the kid again. "Where was the last time you saw your mother?" he asked. Great. He was talking as if he were in a cliche fanfiction.

The boy sniffed and looked up. He answered, "L-Last time I saw her w-was outside the c-coffee s-shop..."

Kaito nodded and stretched out his hand. "Okay then. Let's go look over there."

The boy accepted Kaito's outstretched hand, and together, they went towards the coffee shop...which was across the street...

* * *

"U-Um..." the little boy began. Kaito looked at him to signal him to continue. "W-Why are you also skating around this time mister? Where is your mother? Is she looking for you?"

Kaito stared ahead and answered each question one by one. "I love skating at night. I can ponder about things that roam my head and analyze them deeply. My mother is dead, so she wouldn't be looking for me."

The little boy's eyes widened. "I-I'm s-so-"

"Don't be," Kaito interrupted. "It happened a long time ago."

"O-Oh..." the little boy whispered. He looked around as he skated next to the kind mister. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Ryouga! Ryouga! Where are you my child?!"

The little boy named Ryouga widened his eyes and suddenly let go of the mister's hand. "Okaa-san!" he yelled as he started skating full force to his mother.

Kaito didn't have time to react when that happened. "WAIT! Little boy!" Kaito shouted as he also began skating full force behind the boy.

But the boy had a 2-second head start on him. Kaito looked across the street to see that his mom was also telling him to stop, but he was going to fast to hear her. Then it happened. Ryouga rolled across, not paying attention to the light. His mother began to run towards him, to push him out of the way.

Kaito beat her to it. He rushed in the street, pushed the kid out of the way. Both were able to avoid being hit by the oncoming car, but the results were still disastrous...

The mother was able to catch Ryouga before he fell down and caused himself some injuries. Kaito, though, was not fortunate enough. Since he pushed Ryouga out of the way, he created full momentum of his body being thrust foward. Therefore, he couldn't stop himself before he hit the hard, unbreakable cement.

Even though Kaito was decked in skating gear, as in elbow pads and knee pads, the force, as he fell down, broke the knee pads, which caused his knees to scrape badly, and damaged the elbow pads, which were turned to the side when Kaito fell down. And the head...He fell down face first...Kaito, of course, blacked out...

* * *

_'Owww...I...Where am I? He. I sound out-of-date. But seriously...Where am I? Why does my head, my body hurt this much...? Was I in an accident?'_ Slowly, but surely, Kaito forced himself to open his eyes and strain his ears.

"Has your son...harboring injuries?" Kaito was able to hear someone talk.

"Not...I know of..." Another voice. Sounded much like Faker.

"Normally...fixed...a month's recovery...injuries before this...I'm afraid...skate again." Kaito wanted to shout in protest, he really did. But it was just too much strain, too much effort to work his eyes fully right now.

"WHAT?! Does this mean that...walk again?!" Faker. He was always a loud one. Did he forget about the child in the hospital bed at this moment?

"No. Calm down Dr. Faker-san. This condition is difficult to explain because it requires medical terms that you would not be able to understand. So I'll just explain it this way..." Kaito couldn't take it anymore. His body wouldn't allow itself to be strained anymore. He went back to sleep...

* * *

**Three months later...**

Kaito sat on the swing at the park. He looked around and saw many children happily playing...and skating... It's been three months since his accident, but he hasn't been able to shake the details off his head...

_"Tenjo Kaito. Before this accident, have you been harboring injuries before this accident of yours?" Kaito remained silent, but that was enough for the doctor. "I see...Well, normally, in your condition and because of your youngness, you would have been able to heal in a month. You know, rest and the usual stuff..."_

_The doctor paused for a moment before he continued. "But because of obvious injuries beforehand that you did not treat, I'm afraid that you won't be able-"_

_Before the doctor could continue, Kaito suddenly went up to him and grabbed his collar. In a threatning voice, Kaito gritted through his teeth, "Don't you dare finish that statement! How dare you tell me whether I could do something or not?!"_

_"Kaito!" Dr. Faker yelled. Kaito didn't turn to him. In anger, Kaito harshly let go of the doctor's collar and stormed out of his office._

_"Kaito!" Dr. Faker yelled again. He turned to the doctor and bowed. "I apologize for his behavior! I'll go get him right now-"_

_"No need to," the doctor interrupted. "He needs some time of his own..." That's all that Kaito managed to hear as he walked to the hospital's garden._

He remembered the reason of why he couldn't skate anymore. Because of his injuries... If you don't attend to injuries right away, they could cause you misery for the rest of your life? Why?

"Ugh! I don't want to think about this anymore!" Kaito exclaimed as he grabbed his head. "Why...?" Kaito sighed and looked around him. The children. Happy children skating. He wouldn't be surprised if one of them turned out to be a famous skater one day.

Then suddenly, he witnessed something that caused an epiphany in him. A child fell. That child had now a scrape to his arm. Now he knew what to do. He saw the child get back up and ignore the injury. Before the child could skate two steps, Kaito ran to him.

"Wait...!"

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? I'm very sorry for the delay! I am barely getting a surge of ideas (Yeah ideas, you come the night before school! How convienent...), so I'm close to finishing this story. I think the next chapter will be the last chapter that will wrap up the story and things left unmentioned in this chapter. Oh yeah. I want you guys to tell me. Do you guys think that that Ryouga was Kamishiro Ryouga? Or was that Ryouga some OC that I invented to throw you guys off? Well, if teachers don't give me homework tomorrow, I'll probably update, but that's highly unlikely (the part that they don't give me homework, not the updating part). Well that should be it for now...~Ja ne!**


End file.
